The Beginning of Andrea
by Special Agent TrebleClef Chase
Summary: The multi-chapter prologue to a story coming up. Ziva is expecting and the story follows her and Tony until Andrea DiNozzo is born.
1. Lemon Bars

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. All Rights go to Donald P. Bellisario and CBS Productions, this is rubbing freaking salt in my wounds.

Chapter 1: Our Mistakes

1 week, she was concerned.

2 weeks, she was scared.

3 weeks, she was sure.

Ziva David was pregnant.

It was 0500. She assumed he must be up. She pulled out her cell phone and opened a text message to her partner.

_Tony, meet me at my apartment ASAP. I mean it._

_Z_

At approximately 5:45 AM, Tony strode in with a certain lethargy that is only available at unacceptable hours of the morning. This more than annoyed Ziva. But he looked crisp and ready for work, a contrast to her in her pajamas. She figured this was the inverse of most days. He sighed. "What's up Zi? More importantly, WHO is up at Five AM? She glared. "I am. And today, so are you." He chuckled at that and sat down. "Tony, I'm, I'm pregnant."

"I don't understand what I'm supposed to say." Tony was shocked. Ziva said with a calm voice, "I am not requiring you to say any particular thing, but a response would be great." He slowly turned away and said, "I can't do this, I'm so sorry." He walked out. When the door slammed, tears ran angrily down her face. She picked up a knife and sent it straight into the wall.

Tony got into work early and started on paperwork. He wanted no reunions in the elevator. No, they didn't have security cameras in there yet. When McGee strolled in happily he stared at his partner working dutifully. "This is awfully uncharacteristic for you Tony." "I'm not a freaking novel Tim!" McGee retreated nervously. "It was just an observation. Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." "Y'know life isn't as simple as the side of the bed you wake up on." Just then Ziva came in, her hair pulled into a scruffy ponytail, her eyes red, her expression murderous. "Ziva, what happened? You look awful!" She glared at Tony but snapped at McGee. "Well gee thanks, because I left my apartment this morning thinking I looked like a princess McGee!"

Gibbs walked in and could feel the tension. He sat at his desk and they all started waiting for a phone call that never came.

Three days later, as everyone sat in the tense silence; Ziva felt a wave of nausea. She got up from her seat and Tony looked up to see her pained expression. She walked to the bathroom and Tony followed (two minutes later as not to raise suspicion.) He knew that he was wrong to leave, especially since he kind of liked the idea of being a father. He knew it was because he was afraid of Gibbs, and the C word (A/N not that one, get your mind out of the gutter), but mostly Gibbs. So taking a deep breath, he walked into the Women's Restroom.

Ziva walked out of the stall to see Tony standing there. Her voice was crisp as she said, "This is the Women's Restroom. It is kind of exclusive to the female gender." He chuckled. "It's funny to hear you say that. Of all the people in all of the world, it would have to be you." She was not amused. "Why are you here? To watch me toss lemon bars?" "Cookies, and no, I came here to talk." "Get on with it before I puke on those nice shoes of yours." "Look, I'm sorry for walking out; I mean really you should be flattered because I'm actually apologizing." She twisted his arm behind his back and locked the door. "Are you implying this is my fault?" He ignored the question. "You know, other guys would be mortified if a girl kicked their butt, I think it's sexy." She twisted harder. He yelped. "Glad to know you're more chauvinistic than the average man Tony. Now you were saying?" She released his arm and he put his hand on hers. "I was wrong to leave. I-I shouldn't have walked out. It was a huge mistake."

By then tears were gathering in her eyes and she started for the door. But Tony beat her to it and blocked the door. She started speak, her voice cracking. "I know you don't understand how it feels to be in love with someone who considers you a one-night stand." He frowned and looked genuinely heartbroken. "No, I guess not, one of the two women I've ever loved hates me, the other thinks she's a one-night stand to me. I can't live without you Zi." He placed his hands on her neck and kissed her. "And if you'll forgive me, I'll do all this with you, every step of the way. I want to be with you. And I want to be a good dad." She smiled faintly. "I'll forgive you, on one condition..." He smiled at her, a deep love in his eyes. "Anything." "You tell Gibbs." His smile wavered slightly. "Now?" "Not necessarily, just when the time comes, I do NOT want to do the talking." He grinned. "Ha-ha! Tricky! But it's a deal." She returned his Cheshire Cat smile. "Back to work."


	2. Something Stupid

Disclaimer: You only wish I was Shane Brennan or Donald Bellisario. Tiva would've been together by now. And I don't own any Jonas Brother music, of which I am proud.

**This chapter is my revenge on Shane Brennan or whoever wrote Tuesday's episode. Not only is E.J. Barret not Ziva, she's ultra-annoying! And what's with all the reference to "What could've been" with the Rota detail? Oh, and it's my late Valentine's Day present to you guys because that's when it is set. This one is gonna be fairly short however….. Sorry!**

Chapter 2: Something Stupid

Tony walked out of the bathroom and up to Gibbs's desk. "Can I talk to you? In Private?"

Gibbs stood up and walked towards the elevator. Tony followed.

They entered the elevator, a questioning look on Gibbs's face.

Tony began hesitantly. "Well four or five weeks ago, Ziva and I well, yeah and uh now she's umm, yeah."

"DiNozzo! You did not bring me in here to fill in the blanks!"

Tony flinched. "Hooked up. Pregnant."

Gibbs was not shocked. He wasn't angry either.

"I thought you'd be angrier boss, a long lecture on Rule twelve and, 'You Idiot' and all that."

Gibbs smiled like Tony was a little child that just said something hilarious. "My rules, Tony are just that. Some are generally good advice to the general public and some are just for me."

"But you've always been pretty adamant about Rule Twelve."

"That's because I've experienced the consequences of breaking it. However, what you two have is not a simple relationship. I'm not an idiot. And the deed is done; now it all comes down to never breaking Rule Two."

"Never Screw Over your Partner."

"That's right. So what do you plan on doing Tony?"

"Well I know I'm going to stick this out with her."

"Well that's nice DiNozzo, but you have a special role in this, sticking it out isn't enough."

"I know I want to be a good father and I want to be with her and everything, but I really just don't know."

Gibbs smiled as the elevator doors opened. "Well it's a place to start, and if all else fails, just do something stupid."

* * *

Tony drove home after Ziva. He was thinking. He was madly in love with her, that he knew. He wanted to be a great father but that would be a tough arrangement.

One idea popped into his head.

It had all he wanted in a plan, and Gibbs had said, "If all else fails, do something stupid."

So he took the impulse detour on the way home.

* * *

Ziva was reading a book, ready for their date, when Tony came in the door.

"What took you so long?"

"Impulse detour, very important."

"What was it?"

"A secret…"

"Is it a present?"

"Maybe, it's a secret."

He held up a picnic basket. "I've got a very nice evening planned."

* * *

When they arrived, they picked a spot just between the pond and the gazebo. The park was deserted due to the winter chill.

He had his iPod playing on a romantic playlist. They sat down on the grass and opened the picnic basket.

Inside was the most unlikely combination ever; pizza, chocolate covered strawberries, and champagne.

But it was romantic to her all the same. She grabbed a slice of pizza and took a bite.

"Ban dis is dood! Oh by Dod! So what ewls dew you had plammed?"

He cracked up laughing and wiped the sauce off her chin as she swallowed. "Finish your dinner and you'll see."

She gulped down three more pieces of pizza; they drank the champagne, and fought over the strawberries.

After they were done with their picnic he led her to the gazebo as the song switched to Love Bug by the Jonas Brothers.

They swayed to the music and he would spin her every now and again.

He slid down to his knees and got out the ring.

"Ziva David, you once asked me if I believed in soul mates and I didn't give you a straight answer. But the truth is I do," Tears were filling her eyes, "And you are mine. Will you marry me?"

She pulled him to his feet. He spun her around.

_Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless  
Baby can't you see?_She came back, face to face with him. "Yes. Yes. Yes."

_Now I'm..._

He leaned in to kiss her as the guitar riffed in the background. It was perfect.

The feel of her soft lips against his made tears come to his eyes.

And he wouldn't wipe them away.


End file.
